


the bold and the (not so) brave

by pineappplejuicee



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Instagram, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Texting, no beta bc im lazy, probably some alcohol and drugs will make a guest appearance, we'll see where this goes i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappplejuicee/pseuds/pineappplejuicee
Summary: peter meets harleypeter is nice to harleypeter and harley are friendspeter and harley are more than friends_____________________________________________________________________this is half based off of the movie and half based off my own life and my dumb ass friend who is too wonderful for their own good





	the bold and the (not so) brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harley is hungry
> 
> peter gives him a cookie :)

Peter knew that Harley Keener existed, of course. The brunet had moved to Queen at the tail end of the past school year, and ever since then the two had grown increasingly closer. First, it had been over a cookie.

In April of last year, Mr. Stark’s mood shifted and he mentioned an email exchange – Harley had emailed Mr. Stark to finally take him up on an internship offer that had been lying in wait for several years. Apparently he had met the young mechanic back in 2012 when he had “accidentally visited Tennessee” (see: crashed the Iron Man suit and broke into Harley’s garage, where he hid for a few days). Out of this, a seemingly wonderful mentor-ship had arisen.

Peter wasn’t jealous, of course. Mr. Stark had many interns. And no one could possibly have an internship quite like his. So of course he greeted him with a smile and the two went on their merry ways, not speaking except for a few exchanged words at the weekly SI internship meetings – a requirement for the high school interns and department heads to attend, so that everyone knew about the most recent projects and developments and interns a staff could be reassigned as needed. Peter’s internship was the one with the least to share. Of course it was – working as Tony Stark’s personal intern (see: secretly being Spider-man) meant that he couldn’t really go into details about the recent muggings he’d stopped, or the advancements he made to his web-shooters unless it could really benefit anyone else. So usually he just sat there and ate his lunch, splitting his attention between whatever snack he had brought and the conversation happening in front of him on the work table.

“And you see, I was thinking we could add some flames to the side of the car here,” Peter’s attention is dragged back to the room when Harley jumps out of his chair with marker and begins drawing on the display in the front of the room.

“Kid, that’s-"

“I know, Tony! It’s a brilliant idea. Superb even! I told you we’re connected,” Harley cuts off Mr. Stark with a smug grin.

“No, it’s the designer’s job. As much as I love it,” Mr. Stark looked like he was flashing back to his early days of car purchasing (and re-painting), “We’re just here to discuss upgrades to the actually technology. Maybe I can reassign you next week and you can get your hands dirty, learn to paint one of your creations?”

Placated, Harley sits down with a _humfph_  right across from Peter. They may eye contact and Peter offers a small smile as the intern from R&D gets up and starts discussing implementing Wakandan technology into new edition of the Starkphone. Peter pushes away his sugar cookie, deciding he would rather wait for his daily patrol churro than curse his tongue with more sugar just now. Next to him, Mr. Stark eyes said cookie, looking satisfied that Peter will in theory be evading another sugar crash that day.

About two minutes into the intern’s presentation, Peter’s spider sense starts tingling. He’s not really sure what could be activating it at 4 PM on a Monday afternoon (if there’s any day that bad guys take the day off, it’s Mondays. Garfield would be proud) and nevertheless, Peter can tell by the dullness of it that this emergency is minor. Like less than a paper cut. So he pushes it away.

He can only ignore it for so long though, and a few minutes later he hears the source of it. A growling sound is coming from across the table. He looks to his right and sees that Mr. Stark is not phased. Peter must be the only one to hear it. Intent on finding the source of the sound without revealing his heightened senses, Peter tunes out the presentation on Wakandan tech and focuses solely on the source of the sound, and finds himself staring directly into the eyes (the beautiful, blue eyes) of none other than Harley Keener. Harley Keener, who is staring vaguely at Peter, but whose face is contorted in a look of…is that pain?

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl_. Peter hears it again. Harley winces and puts his hand on his stomach.

 _Oh,_ Peter thinks. That’s a feeling he and his advanced metabolism know all too well.

Mr. Stark is shifting now, giving Harley his side eye. “Did you not eat lunch, kid?” He whispers across the table at the younger mechanic.

Harley shakes his head. “Was in the lab all day.”

 _On a Monday?_ Peter thinks. Harley’s stomach grumbled its anger once more. _Oh, fuck._ Before Peter truly acknowledges what he is doing, he shoves his cookie across the table towards his coworker. It stops gliding a foot from Harley, and with it comes the attention of the surrounding interns. “Take it.”

Harley picks it up. “Are-are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t really like sugar cookies anyways.”

“Then why do you have a sugar cookie?”

Peter blushes. “Because it was free and portable?” _And I might get hungry enough later._ “I promise I wasn’t planning on eating it.”  _Only half a lie_.

Harley seems to accept that answer. “Thank you, man.” He says, biting into the cookie and returning his attention to the front. Peter keeps his attention on him and watches Harley slowly eat the cookie piece by piece.

A few minutes pass, and Harley notices Peter watching him. “Are you sure you didn’t want the cookie?”

Peter flushes red. “I’m sure, Harley.” And with that, he turns back to the presentation in time to catch the final statements made by the R&D intern -- _Shuri_ , his brain supplies. Peter pretends to be incredibly fascinated in these closing remarks as he feels Harley’s eyes on the side of his head. The rest of the meeting passes in a like manner, and once it is over Peter jumps out of his chair, tossing a “I’ll be testing my updates” to Mr. Stark (code for:  _I'm going on patrol!_ ) over his shoulder as he rushes through the building to his lab and out the window .

“Thank you for the cookie!” He hears shouted after him.

 

A dumb smile creeps onto his dumb face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one time i gave my friend a cookie

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if this sucks or if you want more or if you see any errors !


End file.
